Garnet's Tempest
by Lake Desire
Summary: It was never said that Zidane was Garnet's first love. On her fifteenth birthday, she meets a mysterous man who sweeps her off her feet and shows her what it means to live normally, and to love. I had a lot to add to this story, perhaps I will someday,
1. Part One

Note:   
Hey! I decided the prolog was too long and tedious so I divided it into three chapters. Hope you find it a little easier to get though. Enjoy! 

**Prolog - Part One**   
Garnet was constrained. The corset under her low-cut lilac gown didn't help ease the feeling. All around her, noblemen and women mingled sipping champagne and politely chatting. Nobles waltzed on the dance floor while others munched appetizers. Banners and matching balloons littered the ceiling of Alexandria Castle's royal ballroom. It was the ideal party of the upper class; the kind peasants envisioned attending were they ever to strike it rich.   
Garnet loathed being there.   
As a girl, she dreamed of running wild in the slums with the street children, as she reached adolescence her idea of an ideal life evolved into joining a band of thieves and going on treasure hunts. She wanted to live the lives she'd read about in so many of the novels found in Alexandria's library. Tonight's celebration, in honor of her fifteenth year (and Tantalus' stunning performance of the annual show, "I Want to be Your Canary") only reminded her of the life she was missing by being confined to the castle. She hadn't even left Alexandria since her father died years ago.   
"Garnet, my little gem, are you enjoying yourself?" her mother asked in her shrill voice. The immense queen waddled towards her daughter, tagging along an older gentleman who seemed to be her date for that evening.   
"Yes, Mother," Garnet smiled with false politeness and hastily bowed.   
"Excellent, my darling," she smiled and wandered to speak with other guests.   
Garnet had had enough. As her mother moved onward, she began to slink towards the door, avoiding the question gazes of the nobles around her. Once outside, she picked up her dress and ran, stumbling clumsily in her heels. She didn't care where she was going, just so long as it was away from there. She sprinted down a pathway through Alexandria's gardens, knowing she would never truly escape the moat surrounding the castle. Finally, she collapsed onto a bench over looking the water. Moonlight reflected off the moat creating a peaceful atmosphere. Crickets and frogs drowned out the laughing and music of the ballroom behind her.   
Often, when upset, Garnet would sing to herself. She found it a calming way to relieve her troubles. Now certainly wasn't an acceptation.   
"La, da, da, daaaah," she sang wordlessly to herself. She couldn't recall where she'd learned it, but it was her favorite melancholy tune. 

Tempest Fyrehart sighed, bored. He stood, feeling awkward against the wall, as glass of white wine at hand. He gazed at the couples dancing, eyes lazily unfocused, giving the illusion that the wide array of dress colors were petals in the wind, swaying to an upbeat tune.   
"Wanna dance?" asked a busty blonde who appeared in front of him. He eyed her.   
"No," Tempest stated plainly, but the girl just giggled in the manner girls do and pulled him towards the dance floor, scarcely giving him time to set his glass down. What a chore, he thought as he placed her hand on her hip and began to sway to the music. Dancing and socials weren't his thing. And they must not be that girl's, either, he thought, amused, as he saw a pretty brunette practically shoving nobles out of her way to get to the door. Or else she had to go to the bathroom. Either way, leaving didn't seem like such a bad idea.   
"I'm Dini, my dad is a friend of the queen," his dance partner babbled, seeming pleased to be at the party. "I live in Lindbulm…" She continued to talk about herself until, to Tempest's relief, the song ended. He pardoned himself from Dini and headed outside. The cool night air was a refreshing contrast to the stuffy ballroom. Before him was a marble pathway leading into a large garden, lit by candles in birdcage-like hanging baskets. The garden was mostly empty, save a few men sharing a smoke and a couple oblivious to any onlookers because they were so engrossed in heavy petting. Frowning, the couple was a painful reminder of Kess. She was the only girl he'd cared about in his seventeen years. The mousy Burmecian had called off their relationship suddenly after they'd been dating for several months, leaving Tempest puzzled. Girls… he thought for the hundredth time that day alone. Who got them?   
A faint sound caught his attention. Was it singing? Whoever it was, she sure had a fabulous voice. His curiosity sparked, he followed the sound. Tempest approached a path parallel to the moat to see the same girl who'd run out of the ballroom earlier. She sat, back straight with habitual good posture, starring across the moat as she softly sang to herself. A group of fireflies danced over the water, setting the mood, as they cast pale amber light on her features. Tempest observed the girl with fascination. She was a few years his junior, but still was well past puberty. Dark, black-as-night hair draped neatly down her back in a well-kept braid. Her chocolate eyes were evenly set on a heart-shaped face. Her body was petite, her bosom rising with each breath that gave her the illusion of having an hourglass figure, especially from her poofy gown. She looked like a child playing dress up in her mother's clothing. There was such an air of innocence around her that Tempest wondered if there was more to this girl that there appeared to be. She had the look of a caged animal that never knew freedom.   
"The caged canary longs for flight," he muttered to himself. The girl, startled, looked up at him.   
"Oh, I'm sorry, sir, I did not realize you were present…" 


	2. Part Two

**Prolog - Part Two**   
Garnet quickly stood and bowed to the stranger. Where had he snuck up from?   
"There is no need for formalities, miss. I'm the one sorry for startling you. May I sit down?" he asked in a gentle tone.   
"Certainly," she replied, sliding over to give him room. He was fairly tall and lanky, his head topped with firey red-blonde hair that shot out in every direction. His pale gray eyes reminded Garnet of a cloudy day, irises wide in adjustion to the darkness. He had a pair of large, triangular ears poking out from his red mop, covered in fur of the same color. His tail was the same color. It swished lazily, giving him a feline appearance. It was unique for a human to have anthropomorphic features, as crossbreeding was often frowned upon. Still, Garnet had once met a servant who was the result of a Burmecian soldier marrying a woman on a campaign to Dali, and one of the actors in tonight's play had had an primate's tail.   
"I couldn't help hear you singing," he said after a moment of silence, meeting her eyes. Garnet smiled softly. "You're talented."   
"You have my gratitude, sir," she replied with accustomed politeness.   
"Relax, no need to be so formal. I'm sure you despise formalities as much as I do, taking into account we are both outside enjoying the night's sensations rather than wallowing in the benefits of upper class."   
Garnet grinned, genuinely this time, revealing her rarely seen dimples. "You are very perspective. Your name, sir?"   
"I'm Tempest Fyrehart of Treno. I'm here because my father likes to drag his youngest son around to these things, hoping I'll continue the family business. Since I'm not a bad shot with my bow and am learning martial arts, I like to consider myself an aspiring adventurer. And yourself, miss?"   
Garnet chuckled with good nature. What was there to tell about a Princess locked away in her castle? "It is my pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Mr. Fyrehart. It is a relief to know that I am not the only one who finds social events rather dull." Tempest offered a big, paw-like hand. Garnet returned the handshake.   
"Please, call me Tempest. This is my first time to Alexandria. Do you know the city well?" he asked.   
"Certainly, I have resided here my entire life. Would you enjoy a personal tour?" Garnet asked, seeing an opportunity for some fun. It had been months since she last snuck out of this wretched castle!   
Tempest's face lit up. "I'd love one."   
Garnet jumped to her feet. "May I borrow your cloak? We must be secretive." Tempest removed his wooly brown cloak (that did not match the formal slacks and dress shirt he was wearing) and placed it over Garnet's shoulders. She pulled the hood over her head and linked arms with Tempest, leading him down a path towards the boat dock. Small rowboats ran between the castle and the town, taking patrons to and from into the late hours of the night.   
A pair of Pluto Knights was posted at the dock, looking bored and tired. They snapped to attention as Garnet and Tempest approached.   
"If we are questioned, you are my brother returning his ill elder sister to your hotel room," the princess whispered. Garnet hunched over, giving the appearance of a little old lady buried in the warmth of her cloak.   
"Good evening, sir. The night is young. You and your lady are leaving so soon?" asked one of the knights.   
"Unfortunately," Tempest replied with mature courtesy, "my wife is not feeling well." The redheaded man felt an elbow jab him hard in the rib.   
The knight who spoke eyed the cloaked princess skeptically. "Very well. Blutzen, take this nice couple into town."   
"Why do I have to?" the other knight, Blutzen, whined. "It's your turn to turn the boat, Kohel." The knights bickered, quite unprofessionally, Garnet noted. In the end, Blutzen shuttled them across the moat. The boat ride was brief.   
Tempest and Garnet stepped off the dock and were swept away by a mass of bodies. Normally the peasants would be long asleep by this time of night, but the town was lit up and bursting with celebration. The streets were lined with stands selling food and drinks, while the square was crammed with dancers. Among the crowds, Garnet recognized members of Tantalus, her favorite theatrical troupe, and people from all over Mist Continent.   
"What an improvement over the Queen's party!" Tempest shouted above the noise. "By the way, you never told me your name!"   
Garnet didn't hear his question because a line of dancers had formed a train as the band played an upbeat tune with a bongo drum. Garnet grabbed his hand and pulled him to the end of the train. Tempest chuckled and placed his hands on Garnet's tiny waste, feeling somewhat awkward, but enjoying himself still.   
As the song ended, Garnet and Tempest continued to dance at the square through several fast songs. The music eventually slowed and quieted as the band began a slow song. Garnet fell into an embraceful slow dance with Tempest. She placed her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest—he was a full head taller than her—with her eyes shut. Tempest rested his hands on the small of her back, swaying slowly.   
"Hmmm…" he purred from deep within his chest. "I don't suppose you'd tell me your name?"   
"Garnet, silly," she replied without batting an eye.   
"A suiting name for such a beauty," he said honestly and blushed and his own boldness. Perhaps he was being too forward?   
Garnet blushed in return. "Th—thank you," she squeaked. Shyly, Tempest raised a hand to lower Garnet's hood and gaze into her eyes.   
"Let's get something to eat," he said after a long moment. "My treat."   
Garnet nodded and took her hand as he led her away from the dancing.


	3. Part Three

**Prolog - Part Three**   
Well into the early hours of the morning, most of the partyers had crashed or gone to their homes or hotel rooms. After sharing a sharing a meal and beer at one of the cafes, Garnet had lead Tempest to the very same rooftops the Alexandrian "poo'folk" had watched the play from the night before. Garnet was a little tipsy, never having drunken more than a small glass of wine as a social event, and giggled as they plopped onto a flat cranny on someone's roof.   
"Tempest, thanks for 'rescuing' me," Garnet said, unconsciously slipping out of her formal voice. "I haven't had this good for a time since m'father died." She gazed upward with a dreamy look on her face. Tempest stared at her, fascinated. She still wore his cloak, but had kicked of her shoes and let her hair down. It sways gently around her face in a breeze, so shiny that it reflecting moonlight. Both appreciated the beautiful, peaceful view of the sleeping city from its very own rooftops.   
"Why is that?" Tempest asked quietly.   
"My dad used to bring me everywhere with him. My mom… she's alright, but she can't control me if I'm in another city and she certainly never steps foot out of her own domain!"   
Tempest nodded. "You'd rather be off living your own life, not the one she's got planned for you," he suggested.   
They continued to talk for the next few hours. Tempest asked questions and mostly listened. He was never one to talk about himself. Garnet, perhaps a result of the alcohol, held nothing back. She opened herself up to him, reveling her frustrations with the life she lead and who she eased her boredom by making up fantasy adventures. Tempest found himself enthralled in her every word she uttered, although he wondered what her mother did for a living. Was she a one of the Queen's noble women? Nevertheless, Garnet was brave, often sneaking out of the castle to explore the city. She spent hours in the library, loosing herself in classic works of fiction. She had an air of sophisticated innocence around her that he found intriguing. Garnet was bright, straightforward, and beautiful.   
"It really means a lot to me… being here with you, that is, Tempest," Garnet leaned her head against his shoulder. He was glad she had relaxed enough not to be formal. "I've never really opened up to anyone before."   
Tempest mustered the nerve to place his arm around her shoulders. When she didn't resist, he drew her body close to his.   
"You're an amazing person, Garnet," he whispered. He'd meant it when he'd said she was beautiful, and thought it even more with her tiny body beside his. Pretty girls were a dime a dozen, but beauty and brains were a rare combination.   
"You are, too, Tempest Fyrehart. I will never forget the friend I've made tonight."   
"Garnet…" Tempest whispered but trailed off. The girl wrapped her arm Tempest's waste and turned to face him.   
"Damn beer," she giggled. "I've never done this before…" Garnet pressed her lips against Tempest's. He almost backed away in surprise, but accepted the kiss. Her lips were moist but cold from the night air. Still, he felt his stomach flutter as he returned the embrace, mouth parting to accommodate her wandering tongue. Tempest curled both arms around her waste and drew her on top of his lap.   
Garnet pulled back, nervously blushing. She met Tempest's gaze and his smile filled her with warmth. He responded by brushing her soft hair aside and nibbling on her neck. She gasped at the tingling sensation. He supposed fifteen wasn't too old for a first kiss, remembering what little experience he had two years ago.   
They continued to kiss, Tempest careful not to act too passionately as he kept in mind Garnet had never had a boyfriend. Garnet finally shifted back. "Tempest, thank you…" she smiled, "but I should be getting home. It's late… I mean, early." They both giggled. They rose and began to make their way back towards the ladder they'd used the night before.   
"I want to see you again," he breathed. He really liked Garnet, plus he found making out and light petting pretty satisfactory for a first date. He helped Dagger down from the rooftop before she replied. She stumbled, a bit hung-over. He reached out and caught her, setting her firmly on the ground.   
"I would like that, Tempest. But my mother wouldn't have it…"   
"What do you mean?" he asked. There was no law forbidding two consenting teenagers from simply dating!   
Tempest didn't hear her reply because a group of Pluto Knights emerged from around the corner. Their leader, a big man clad in a creaking suit of amour, stopped dead in his tracks.   
"Princess!" he exclaimed. "We have been out all night looking for you. Your good mother is beside herself with sorry." Princess? Wait… Garnet was the name of the queen's daughter… Garnet was the princess? It hit Tempest like a brick. How could he have missed a detail like that!?   
"Steiner, I am absolutely F-I-N-E!" Garnet stamped her foot in a childish manner.   
"You're the princess?" Tempest asked, jaw hanging open. The knights and Garnet all turned to him with looks shouting DUH!   
"Well of course," the captain, Steiner, replied. "Now, Princess, I'm afraid I've been ordered to return you to the castle."   
Before Tempest could react, the Pluto Knight swept the kicking and biting princess off her feet and swung her over his shoulder.   
"Escort this man to the gates of the city and see he is sent of his way. The queen will not want the princess associating with troublemakers," Steiner said, turning to walk away. The knights grabbed each of Tempest's arms and began to drag him in the opposite direction.   
Garnet looked back and shouted, "Tempest, I want to see you again!"   
In a crazy impulse, perhaps sparked by his desire to spite those kooky knights, Tempest screamed the first words that came to mind. "Garnet, I AM FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!"   
Tempest's vision grew dark as one of the Pluto Knights banged him over the head. 

Author's Note: 

Thank you for bearing with this. It's the prolog to a longer story I am working on taking place during the time Zidane was gone, involving Dagger moving on and going on another adventure with her friends. Tempest will come into play later. ::evil grin:: Please let me know what you think (rather than flaming) so I know if I have anyone interested in me continuing this story. Keep an eye out for the next chapter.


End file.
